I'd Do Anything
by Celest-Wikit
Summary: Snape Would Do Anything For Her
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or one from Harry Potter. I also do not own the song used in this fic. Thank you!  
  
Id Do Anything  
  
Another day I see your face in my class sitting quietly than an explosion brings me back to reality. It's Neville again damn him he always ruins everything. "Mr. Longbottom what is the meaning of this?" I hiss at him. Hermione steps in front of him, "Lay off professor it's not his fault. He forgets which is which and it's always an accident. Everyone forgets things I know you do," She says the last part so coldly. He never removed his eyes from her. Instead he questioned her with them about what she was thinking acting this way to him. 'Why? Why does she always defend him? Maybe she fancies him. What does she mean she knows I forget.' It dawned on him and he began to think again. 'She thinks I have forgotten about her, I could never what we had. She was so good to me.'  
  
"Ms. Granger if you haven't forgotten who you are speaking to I suggest you stop speaking all together." She glared at me in the evilest way. They stood there looking at each other when finally she looked away and took her seat. "Yes sir and I have not forgotten to whom I am speaking sir. The question is to what am I speaking to?" He opened his mouth but before he could say anything she interrupted him. "Oh, well, look at that class is over see you Monday professor." With that she got up and walked gracefully out of the dungeons.  
  
She left him standing there speechless. He had a hard look on his face, but as soon as everyone was gone he let it go and what replaced it what a face full of sorrow and pain. When he turned he saw Draco standing there. He was leaning against the rim of his desk. "That Granger's got nerve I'll give her that." Draco was the first to speak. "Yes, and it's going to get her into trouble one day," He answered. They stood in silence while Draco read his head masters expressions. Before he said anything he let out a sigh. "You miss her don't you?"  
  
Snape looked at him for a short while, he walked over to his desk and sat in his black leather chair. Draco turned around and took a seat himself. Snape looked up and him and nodded. "Yea I thought so. I see the way you look at her during class," Draco put in. Snape smiled and said, "Now remind me how you ever found out about us," Snape questioned. "Oh I'm surprised you don't remember. How could you forget the spring of her 6th year? When I *ahem* walked in." Snape smiled some more than started to chuckle. "Ah, yes, how could I let myself forget. That spring was good for me. We shared alot together." He stopped chuckling at that point and looked Draco in the eyes.  
  
"God I miss her so much, please I'm going insane tell me what to do to stop these feelings?" Snape leaned onto his desk and put his face in his hands trying to relax. "What has she done to me," He asked himself through his hands. Draco got up and walked over to him. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry if you two aren't together by the end of this year you'll still have time to get her back she is becoming a teacher her when she graduates." Draco hated to see his head master, mentor, and father figure hurting so much like he is.  
  
"I suppose your right," They left it at that. Draco gathered his things leaving Snape to think and himself going up to dinner. Before he got there he saw Hermione and ran up to her. He walked beside her now. He put a hand in front of her as to stop her and it worked. "Speak." was all she said. "I'm not your dog, but I have one thing to say to you. Why did you ever leave him alone to hurt like he is doing right now?" Draco winked at her and walked away pleased with himself and what he said. Herminone just stood there not being able to move. Small tears could be seen forming in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away and, trying; with out a second thought began to walk to dinner.  
  
When she got there she looked over to Draco and he winked at her again. She hated when he did that. She sat down at her house table and looked up at Dumbledoor. He was rambling on about something or another. She trailed down the staff table with her eyes and stopped at the end when she saw Snape. She looked at him sitting there in his own world. He was slouching in his chair with his elbow resting on his chest. She looked at his chest she could see it rise and fall over and over again. She shook her head lightly and looked to see his chin leaning on his hand. His eyebrows were facing inward and his eyes seemed to be glazed over. 'I wonder what he's thinking about?' she thought to herself. She pushed down the thought starting to pop its way into her head. The thought telling her he was thinking of her. 'Why would he be thinking of me, he stopped thinking of me some time ago.' or so she thought. 'Indeed he was thinking of her very intently. He glanced over at her and reminisced at her beauty. He memorized every movement of her face every expression she had to give. He sat straight up and left no longer being able to be in the same room with her without wanting to march over there and hold her till she couldn't breath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Next Day (10 min before the great hall was to open and the students would be coming in to dance the night away.)  
  
'Tonight is the night the night Iv been waiting for. Tonight is the Winter Ball!' Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She looked absolutely stunning. Her usually extremely wildly wavy hair was straightened and tied into a bun in the middle back of her head. Little pieces sneaking out and falling to the side. Her bangs were hanging loosely in little twirls around her face. She had applied light make-up. A bright silver color for her eyeshadow, light green eyeliner going into a swirl at the crease between her eyes. She put a strawberry smelling lip-gloss on over her lips to give them a shine. Her dress was long leaving a train at her feet. It was dark green with a snakeskin looking sheer cover. The thin straps were delicately placed over her shoulder, the neckline just going above where he breast would begin. Her neck and upper chest was covered in silver glitter. Her shoes were 4" satin green heels she could easily walked in. Her left wrist adorned a small delicate bracelet with the Hogwarts house logo's hanging from it. Around her neck was a silver chain with a heart shaped locket on the end. She had a heart ring on her right thumb. Hanging daintily from her ear lobes was little green gems. She knew she was wearing Slytherin colors but when she saw the dress she feel in love with it at first sight. Her dress robe was long also creating a trail behind her. The sleeves a bell shape hiding her hands, the inside a silver silk. The outside a black velvet. Her complete outfit hugged her form as if she were meant to wear it. She checked her make-up, smiled and was out the door. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender greeted her. They all looked lovely as did she.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in Snapes privet chambers  
  
Snape stood in front of the rather large mirror in his room and looked at himself pleasingly. 'This'll knock 'em dead!' He slicked his long black hair into a ponytail where your hair stops and your neck begins. He rubbed a potion on his face as to get rid of any thing he didn't want people to see. He is the potion master after all. His outfit consisted of long sleek black dress pants. A silk green shirt with silver buttons. Black dress shoes and a plain silver ring on his right hand thumb. His dress robe was long and curled around at his feet. It was form fitting not big. It hung loosely to his defined body. He looked himself over once more and was on his way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the Great Hall  
  
The music blared over nothing. It was magically set and played muggle and wizard music from Good Charlotte to The Weird Sisters. Herminone was drinking some pumpkin juice when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and almost choked on her juice from the sight in front of her. "Draco!" She said in shock. 'Wow he looks good.' "Shall we," he extended an arm and she excepted it cautiously. They danced to a few songs until Hermione got a little tired and decided to go sit at their table. She looked around and spotted Harry and Ron dancing with Ginny and Lavender. He saw Draco talking to some other Slytherin girls. 'That player, good for him!' she thought. As she searched for someone else she knew she stopped and the doors of the great hall. She spotted someone that looked familiar to her but couldn't quite place them... or so she thought. 'Wow who is that guy he is... wow damn he looks good. Maybe he is new or something. I should probably go talk to him.' She pulled out her mirror and looked her self over. She stilled looked good even after all that dancing. She put away her mirror and looked up to see him looking at her.  
  
'Wow she looks so wonderful! Her beauty is without words.' Snape thought to himself. She could see her looking his way and wondered if she recognized him. He walked over to her and right when he got there she stood up. 'Wow that was fast,' she thought as she found herself looking into his eyes. 'They seem so familiar.' Snape was the first to speak. "Hello Miss Granger, I see the night treats you well." He remained calm and collected while talking to her. It hit her when he spoke she recognized that voice as to belong to snape. She was surprised to say the least. "Wow the night has done you good professor!" As soon as she said this Snape looked at her shockingly and after she realized that she had spoken aloud clapped her hands over her mouth. He laughed now unstead of looking like he had seen a ghost. Hermione cleared her throat and slapped him playfully on the arm; "You're laughing at me!" "Yes it seems I am!" he got out between breaths. 'Wow he has such an innocent laugh I had forgotten.'  
  
Snapes laughter eventually died down and he extended his arm to her. "Shall we dance?"  
  
TBC 


	2. The Night Goes On

"Shall we dance?" He looked at her in such a way. As if trying to plead with her to come but without using such words. Hermione smiled and entwined her arm in his. "Yes we shall." He looked relieved when she said this for he was a bit worried about what she would say. As they were walking on a slow tune came through the air. 'Ah the Gralers newest song perfect I love this one!' She thought while looking around admiring the decorations. He didn't seem shy when he smiled and pulled her tightly to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her own went around his neck, arms resting on his broad shoulders. Hermione was first to speak, "Those school robes do hide well don't they." Snape laughed at this comment and smiled again. 'So she still thinks I'm something good to look at there's another good thing said tonight.'  
  
He looked into her eyes and replied, "As does yours Hermione, as does yours." He wore a sly, devious little grin on his face. "Professor you naughty thing," she laughed. She found herself twirling the ends of his hair on her finger. 'I think I'm just about the only one you actually knows how the light treats his delicate locks in those dungeons of his. Not so good Id have to say, his hair soft and shinny under the sun, thin and greasy under the little light he has hanging from the roof.'  
  
He noticed what she was doing and didn't mind at all it more relaxed him rather than bugged him. They looked at each other and slowly, slowly moved closer. She was now resting her head upon his shoulder. 'This feels so nice so right.' She thought while pressing her small form closer to his. She could feel his breath on her hair it smelled of peppermint. It always smelled like that, rather tasty she could say. 'The song is almost over but that's not good because then I would have to let her go and once again I would be alone.' He thought. She could hear the last few notes in the air. She raised her head off his shoulder and looked at him lovingly. Then the song was over and just like that she was gone. He followed her with his eyes and saw her sitting down. He did the same and once he did directed his sight on her. He looked at her face and smiled he noticed that she was doing the same. He looked away but she did not, he didn't look far.  
  
Only up listening to the new music trying to recognize it. He had come to like muggle music since Hermione wouldn't stop listening to it. He immediately knew what song was playing, 'Id Do Anything' by Simple Plan. He pulled out his wand and looked over to Hermione, she was still watching him. Confusion apparent on her face as to what he was doing with his wand. He started to write as the last note of the intro played. In big letters he wrote, HERMIONE LISTEN TO THE MUSIC, LISTEN TO IT CAREFULLY! She was stilled confused but did as he requested. She sat back and closed her eyes, relaxing. Letting the music come into her mind.  
  
Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
'Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
  
But now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight  
  
This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
  
And leave this place  
  
To never come back  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep  
  
I can't forget you  
  
Nanana (....)  
  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
'Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
She sat up after the last note lingered in her mind. 'What is he trying to say?' She sat there, brow furrowed, thinking about it. A few minutes later she figured it out. 'He wants me back and so do I or at least that's what I think I hope that's what he means.' She looked over to see him gone. She knew exactly where he would be to. She got up and walked out of the great hall and heading straight for his rooms. She found herself already standing in front of his door. She mumbled a few words and stood tall. She put a shaken hand on the handle and pushed it open. She let out a sigh of relief. She walked in more and saw him through another door. His library, he was standing next to a table skimming through a book. He looked so wonderful. She walked in and cleared her throat this got his attention quickly. He looked at her lovingly this time, laid the book down and walked right up to her. Grabbed her waist with one hand and placing the other one her cheek he kissed her madly. She eventually found her hands resting on the back of his neck. He pulled apart from her finally from lack of air. They stood like that for a short while until he spoke. "Why did you ever leave me?"  
  
She looked into his eyes and answered right away. "Draco had asked me that same question. Why did I ever leave you." She paused a moment and began again, "because I was scared, scared that I was falling in love with my potions professor." He smiled at her and asked, "Do you now know what you feel?" "Yes I do and I love you!" She practically yelled. He laughed a little and said, "Good because I love you, Iv loved you for the longest time." He kissed her again holding her in his arms. She pulled back from him and went into his room. He stood there and then followed after her. When he walked in he saw Hermione lying on her side slowly falling asleep. He climbed in, his stomach and chest resting against her back, and wrapped a strong arm around her. She snuggled into him and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Finally they were happy again and they both know that; that happiness will be there forever 


End file.
